


5 times that Luke knew that Jace and Simon are meant to be, and the 1 time they figured it out for Themselves

by Madzie



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Kid Fic, Luke's perspective, M/M, Simon and jace are emotional constipated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-05 01:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12180519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madzie/pseuds/Madzie
Summary: Clary’s the apple of Luke’s eye, his whole world along with Joselyn. What can he say? She’s his baby girl, his one and only. He loves her. So when his bright eyed, ingenuous little girl brings home a gap toothed, chatter box spazz after clary’s first day of pre-school, and declared him her bestest friend for ever and ever… Luke was reasonably worried. But five years later, and a whole hell of a lot of play dates, and shared temper tantrums—with just as many hug out sessions in-between, well Luke’d like to say that he knows Simon now, like a son of sorts. Luke knows that the kid’s deathly allergic to Bees, that he has a chip on his front tooth because him and Clary were playing recklessly the weekend Luke and Jocelyn took them out to their lake house. Knows that Simon wants to be a musician just like his pa, and thinks that his sister is the coolest chick on the whole wide world. And Luke trusts Simon because Luke knows that Simon thinks Clary is all sunlight and bubblegum and all the magic in the universe combined. He’s proud to call him his surrogate son.But then the third grade hits, and suddenly Simon can’t  stop talking about electric, mismatched eyes…





	5 times that Luke knew that Jace and Simon are meant to be, and the 1 time they figured it out for Themselves

Clary’s the apple of Luke’s eye, his whole world along with Joselyn. What can he say? She’s his baby girl, his one and only. He loves her. So when his bright eyed, ingenuous little girl brings home a gap toothed, chatter box spazz after clary’s first day of pre-school, and declared him her bestest friend for ever and ever… Luke was reasonably worried. But five years later, and a whole lot of play dates, and shared temper tantrums—with just as many hug out sessions in-between, well Luke’d like to say that he knows Simon now, like a son of sorts. Luke knows that the kid’s deathly allergic to Bees, that he has a chip on his front tooth because him and Clary were playing recklessly the weekend Luke and Jocelyn took them out to their lake house. Knows that Simon wants to be a musician just like his pa, and thinks that his sister is the coolest chick on the whole wide world. And Luke trusts Simon because Luke knows that Simon thinks Clary is all sunlight and bubblegum and all the magic in the universe combined. He’s proud to call him his surrogate son.

But then the third grade hits, and suddenly Simon can’t stop talking about electric, mismatched eyes, and golden hair and this cool sport thingy called fencing, which he’s so totally gonna try to convince his parents that he has to learn pronto cause it’s the coolest. 

and Luke seriously starts thinking that Clary’s got some competition regarding all of Simon’s attention from here on out.

 

~*~

 

Apparently his name is Jace Lightwood, and he’s just the bees knees. 

Simon wrinkles his nose up at Luke, “Don’t say old people stuff like that when he comes over.” 

“You do know this is my house right kiddo? I can say what ever I’d please.” 

Simon’s spindly arms tangle up against his puffed out chest, and Luke really needs to try and not laugh so obviously. “Do I have ta call Clary.” 

And if that wasn’t a threat if Luke ever heard one. So he just shakes Simon’s hand in a agreement that he doesn’t say any old people stuff when Jace and his brother and sister come over for their playdate, as long as Simon cheers on the Mets with him next weekend. (So sue’m, Luke likes the underdog.)

Later that night when Simon bashfully offers Jace his favorite red crayon, Luke thinks he’s got himself a new underdog to root for.

 

~*~

 

They’re starting middle school now, so In commemoration , Clary has begun to prefer parting her hair into two separate braids that glide down her back. Luke’s been designated as the family hairdresser by a preening Jocelyn before she thumbs her pain spatter hand over his cheek. 

“Member to put the sparkly ribbons on the bottom Daddy.” 

“Just as long as you stop kicking your legs up and down,” Luke presses his fingers into her side, and Clary squawks with glee.

“clary! Clary! We’re here!” A very excitable Simon bounds into the kitchen, Jace Lightwood hot on his heels. Though that isn’t very surprising—throughout the past year, the five sum have grown into a tight knit group—the kind that actually look like they might make it through adulthood, (and not just cause sixty percent of’m are siblings.) But Luke must admit, Simon and Jace seem to be particularly attached by the hip, Clary even crows over how they’re just the cutest cause they sit besides each other like every day, and always pick each other first for kick ball, but still only try to get each other during tag because they get all huffy when one of them beats the other…And yeah, Luke has officially become overly invested. 

“C’mon Clare!” Jace tugs on her slender arm, and Luke could kick him for messing with his expert plaiting. “They’re gonna take all the apple juice for the breakfast and then Si’ll be cross all day.” 

“Hey! Will not!” 

“Hah, will so.” 

“Will not!”

“Will so!” 

It’s another two minutes of them shoving each other and proclaiming “Will not,” and “Will so in contrary,” before Clary just lets out a put upon sigh, slipping her curls right out of Luke’s grasp. 

“We’ll just try again tomorrow morning, else they’ll start wrestling, and Mrs. Lightwood will get mad when we end up late to school.”

“Hey!” They chorus where Simon’s got Jace in a headlock, and Jace’s in turn got a good hold onto Simon’s hair. (They look like the most deformed octopus that Luke has ever seen.) 

“Boys,” Clary sniffs, leaping off the stool of the island. “You’re all messes—Sept for you daddy.”

“Sorry you had to learn so early on princess,” Luke kisses her forehead and snickers at how Simon and Jace count down from three to let go of each other. 

 

~*~ 

 

“Ah wait Luke, do you mind cutting off the crusts.” 

Luke gives Simon a one eyed squint, “Didn’t know you hated crust so bad?” 

“’S not for me,” Simon waves his hand noncommittally before taking a knife from the drawer. “Jace is a total baby about that kind of stuff, he’ll like scrunch his face up with every bite. Like it was actual torture, but he’s to afraid to just not eat it.” 

“Hmm, funny? I thought I was making you a lunch, not Jace.” 

Simon looks at him as if Luke just grew a second head. 

“Dad, they’ve shared lunches with each other since we were like kids. It’s like their thing.”

“Oh yeah little lady? You not a kid any more?” 

“Ah no,” Clary scoffs with an imperious tilt of the head. “I’m a mature young woman.” 

“Ah yuh Luke,” Jocelyn swats at him with a dishrag. “How do you not know how mature, and proper our daughter is.” 

Luke waggles his tongue at her, and Jocelyn kisses his cheek in retaliation. 

“So doll face, are you guys excited for your first junior high dance?” 

“Mom! Stop messing with my hair!”

“I wish you wouldn’t straighten it so often.”

“I like it straight.”

“But you have such beautiful curls baby girl.” 

“Simon!”

“Luke!”

“Ah—I think that’s not really my realm of expertise.” Simon peeps out, flickering his eyes towards the door helplessly. 

“Gotta agree with the kid on that one.”

“Ugh, boys.” Clary roles her eyes and Jocelyn just shakes her head.

“No help, the lot of them.” 

Simon face sours. “So Taylor Davis is just conveniently set apart from the rest of our kind then?”

Clary’s eyes go dreamy, and Jocelyn just chuckles. 

“So who’s your date Simon sweetheart?” Jocelyn asks, trading toying with Clary’s tresses, to try and soothe down the mop on his head Simon calls hair. 

“Ah yeah, actually me Jace and Iz were gonna go as a group—Ya know since Alec’s gonna be drooling over the new kid while Clary dances with Taylor all night.” 

“Oh please,” Clary snorts, tying back a chunk of her hair. “Iz’s gonna leave you guys just as soon as Meliorn shows up, and then it’ll just be you and Jace stuck together.” 

Simon blushes, messing with his tie as if that—spending the night with only Jace as company— wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world, and Luke thinks that’s when he realizes that the boy’s got it bad.

 

~*~

 

Luke remembers when Abraham Lewis died, remembers a seven year old Simon trying not to cry—trying to be strong for his ma and sister. Trying to be the man of the house. Luke remembers hearing Simon’s sobs the night of the funeral when he and Jocelyn took Elaine and the kids back home after the service. To this day Luke thinks that Simon tries being to strong for everyone around him—and not enough for himself. 

days like this—Simon’s bar mitzvah—Luke can’t help but worry that the kid puts to much stress on his shoulders without telling anyone, because he thinks he could handle it. (Simon’s a lot like Luke in that respect.)

So Luke sets down the tray of Hamantaschen Cookies he spent all of that morning baking, and sets out searching for Simon, which surprisingly enough doesn’t take that long at all.

Slipping into the labyrinth of corridors of the beautiful synagogue, Luke catches murmurings behind a corner—Heavy breathing being tempted down by a calmer, more sound voice. 

“Just relax, focus on your breathing—Do you feel my hand? Pinpoint on that. Come on, breathe in and out with me.” 

Luke peeks into the small alcove to find Simon clutching onto Jace’s hand, splotchy faced but finally starting to level out his breaths.

“HOw did you—How did-“

“I use to get’m a lot when I was younger—Trust me panic attacks are a whole lot scarier when you’re five and have no idea what the hell is happening to your body—Oh” Jace looks taken aback by himself—jerking back from Simon. “Am I even allowed to swear here?”

Simon laughs, endeared. “Bro I don’t think hell is actually a taboo word over here—Like it’s part of the after life and shit.”

“But you guys don’t believe in it right? You don’t believe in hell in the after life.”

“Yeah, and you knew that how?” Simon nudges Jace’s shoulder playfully with his own, making the blonde blush. “You don’t even like religion, your too pretentious and think it’s all just a bunch of dogmatic hogwash.”

“First off loser,” Jace nudges him right back. “It’s not pretentious if I use logical reasoning to deduct that it’s all just made up stories.” 

“Yeah, yeah says the elitist.”

Jace cuffs him on the back of the head. 

“Besides, to your first question, you just ramble a bunch about the stuff you care about…It’s not that hard to remember if I’m listening.”

Simon’s smile is something small an besotted.

“Yeah well, just for the record, the whole hell thing is complicated.”

“Hmm, I think everything about you kind of falls into that category dude.”

“Asshole.”

“Look who’s talking.”

They smile at each other—eyes shimmering with an unadulterated adoration—and Luke thinks that Simon’s in good hands. 

 

~*~

 

Luke’s been told that him and Jocelyn are pretty laid back when compared to most parents, and since they’re fridge is pretty much always replenished it was the usual that Clary and her friends hang out at their place pretty often. But the summer of their junior year Simon went to a very prestigious musical program that Luke was more than ecstatic over, but while there he met Maia Roberts—and the whole sum has begun migrating to her’s more often than not.

So it surprises him one morning when he strolls to the high school’s dugout, and found a very cross looking Jace smacking a baseball out of field. 

“Hey son,” he calls out, and with a start Jace meets his eyes through the fence, giving him a small wave before moving to turn off the machine. 

“I know you’re the captain, and as your coach I probably shouldn’t be saying this—but it’s a bit early to be practicing, don’t ya think?” 

Jace’s mouth twists up in frustration over something Luke is oblivious about, kicking at the dirt beneath him and not meeting Luke’s eyes. 

“They’re all by Maia’s—apparently her and Simon have a new name for their band that they need everyone to vote on.”

“And you don’t constitute as everyone?” 

“Well I’d rather not have to spend my morning watching him and her sing in harmony and everyone talk about how perfect they are—and I’d really rather not hear Simon gush about how cool and smart and funny Maia is.” 

The gears start turning in Luke’s head, and he kind of feels like smacking the both of them to get their shit together. 

“Right,” Luke claps Jace’s back amiably. “Just so you know kiddo, it wasn’t Maia that Simon was screaming like a banshee over last Friday at the pre championship game.” 

Jace starts, eyes going owlish as he peers up at Luke. “He was there—he was cheering, for me? But he and Maia had that battle of the bands thing?”

“You know Jace, sometimes we sacrifice for those we care about. It’s normal, it just means that the person is more important than just about anything else.”

Jace frowns. “But he didn’t tell me-“

“Yeah, well when was the last time you were actually willing to hear him, you know. Without assuming straight away that he just wants to talk about Maia?” Jace falls silent, and Luke kind of pities him. God only knows how much of a hot mess he and Jocelyn were before they finally gathered their wits about them and admitted their true feelings. 

“C’mon, ’s stil early enough that we can fill our faces with waffles and syrup, and it’s socially acceptable.”

“Thanks Luke.”

“Just do something about it son, that’s all I need.”

 

~*~

 

On top of being class president, head of their school’s STEM club, and running for prom queen herself, Izzy partners up with Clary to plan out that year’s formal. 

“ISn’t it gorgeous,” Jocelyn croons from where she’s snuggled into Luke’s side, looking as fierce and as gorgeous as she was during their own prom. “The girls really did such an astonishing job.”

“Surprised they didn’t get distracted if I’m being at all honest,” Luke counters, focussing on where Clary and Izzy are slow dancing in the middle of the floor—all the other couples seeming to revolve around them in a pale imitation. 

“Oh hush and get me something to drink.”

“Whatever you want my lady,” he kisses her before he goes, just because god damn do they have it good. 

Meandering towards the punch table, Luke picks up on a very interesting conversation being exchanged nearby between none other than the two romeos who can’t seem to understand the script. (All the better honestly, Luke’d rather not deal with some deranged, teen love sacrifice tonight.” 

“You—You ah look good. Like really good.” 

“Thanks, Becks picked out the suit for me, and Maia did my hair.” Simon’s voice is detached, distant. Not giving anything away. 

“Oh,” Luke can see Jace’s shoulders deflating from here. “SO you and Maia—that’s a thing huh?”

“What? Me and Maia?” Simon snorts and Jace looks like a kicked pug.

“yeah, i mean I just assumed…”

“Well I guess it’s true what they say about assuming.”

Jace scowls “How the hell am I the asshole in this situation?”

“You mean like basically ghosting me isn’t worthy of the asshole title?”

“I thought you guys were like making out and shit.”

“I think Dot’d be kind of pissy over her girlfriend kissing some guy,” Simon points out cooly. 

Jace just continues to glare.

“I didn’t know she had a girlfriend.”

“Fine,” Simon sniffs loftily. “Even if she didn’t, why’d you care goldilocks?”

“Because I think I fucking love you asshole!”

It’s Simon’s turn to be stunned into silence, and Luke admits it feels like a pretty fair tradeoff. 

“Wait—You, you actually. you actually like, me?”

“yeah dumb ass!” Jace shouts, and as the technical chaperone of this little shindig, Luke thinks it’s kind of his job to stop that kind of language. (But he doesn’t—because they’re having a moment, and it’s about time they pull their heads out of their asses.) 

“You, like—me?” 

“Yes? Are you dense. But again, I thought—“ Jace’s stopped mid sentence when Simon pounces and crashes their noses together in what eventually melts into a kiss.

“it’s you, it’s always been you.” 

“Really?” Their faces are open and hopeful, and so totally smitten that Luke is kind of embarrassed for them. 

“Yeah dumbass.”

They start kissing again, and Luke thinks his work is done.

~*~

 

Three years later they ask Luke to be the officiator at their wedding. And no, shut up, Luke does not cry when they seal their union with a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously if you guys tell me what you think about this, I will love for eternity and give you one of my major organs. NO questions asked.
> 
> Thanks for reading, and really hope to talk to you soon
> 
> Come flail with me on [Tumblr](http://madzielightbanes.tumblr.com)
> 
> Edit; Republishing this because the first time around had some issues.


End file.
